


The Visit

by cathcer1984



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Deputy Derek visits the Stilinksi's regarding a homicide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death is NOT Stiles, Derek or the Sheriff. See end notes for more details.
> 
> I might make this into something bigger but for now...
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/150653122741/the-visit)

Stiles is sitting at home watching CSI with his dad when the knock on the door sounds unexpectedly loud.

Jumping in fright Stiles flailed and fell off the sofa. His dad just raised his eyebrows, amused as he stood calmly and walked to open the door.

Suddenly Derek was in the room and Stiles scrambled to stand. He was a masters student, and an adult for god's sake he could handle this crush.

Derek nodded at him once but his mouth was drawn into a grim line. "I'm sorry to bother you at home like this John-"

"John?" Stiles interrupted. "Er, his first name is Sheriff."

With a quirk of his lips Derek held Stiles' gaze for a moment before turning back to the Sheriff. "We've had a homicide. As Sheriff-"

"I know, I know." Stiles' dad ran a hand down his face, he looked old and tired for a brief second. "Let me go put my uniform on."

When he was up the stairs and out of sight Stiles moved closer to Derek. "So, Deputy, you this is supernatural? Do I need to inform the pack."

"I don't think so. Smelt normal." Derek shrugged, "I reckon it's completely human."

Stiles pursed his lips, "Okay, if you're sure. Keep me- hang on. What do you mean normal? What does a normal murder smell like?"

With a resigned look and sigh Derek said, "Blood. A lot of it. Sweat. Fear, excitement, sometimes arousal. Death, sort of earthy and damp, slightly rotten."

"Jesus, Derek. I had no idea."

The Sheriff came down the stairs then, holstering his gun. "Let's get this over with. Do we know who the victim is?"

With a sideways glance at Stiles, Derek gave a stilted nod. "Yes. Next of kin needs to be told, that's kind of why I'm here."

Stiles felt the blood drain from his face, it left a tingling sensation in his cheeks. Black spots danced before his vision, he felt hands grasping at him-his arms, his chest, his face.

Someone was talking but it didn't matter there was only one person he was next of kin for. 

Malia.

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death refers to Malia.


End file.
